


【冬盾】暗涌（under the water）

by EstherX



Series: What the water gave us [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Steve Rogers, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 本篇本质上为《潮骚》续作，主要讲述的是二战时期的詹队两人关系中存在的挑战，Hurt/Comfort。会有一些前后呼应的细节，但仍然可以被当作独立篇目阅读。你会在这篇里看到两个在战士身份之外的人褪下他们坚硬的外壳，互相依赖的故事。我将试图发掘他们在战争中脆弱的一面，如果您不喜欢这种倾向的描写，不建议继续向下阅读。另：有少量的盾佩提及（非cp向）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: What the water gave us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887889
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一部分：伤疤

**Author's Note:**

> “Till human voices wake us,  
> and we drown.”

从阿扎诺归来的很长一段时间里，詹姆斯曾畏惧于闭眼后的时刻。

表面上看起来一切正常。他拒绝向任何人坦诚自己的恐惧，就连史蒂夫也没能例外——这样他才感觉最安全，不管他们是带着善意抑或匕首——只是刻意地回避睡眠，更为频繁地参与到值夜与巡逻的活动中去，直到他发红的沉重的眼睛可以清晰勾勒出白昼的轮廓；即便在迫不得已休憩的时候，他也会下意识地挨近温暖的光源，哪怕篝火的焰舌行将燎过他的发梢。行军的途中总是布满秘密和危险。大地是暗色的，夜晚的灌木丛包裹着他们，树叶摇摆的影子仿佛女孩的蕾丝裙裾滑过他紧抿的嘴唇。偶尔有风声与轻细的耳语穿过，史蒂夫的手搁在他的肩膀（没有人看着的时候，那些手指会缠在他的上面），他疲惫不堪的头颅之下是一双稳健的长腿。走入睡梦中的身体不再舒展，蜷起的双腿，手臂与膝盖组成一块脆弱的护盾。火光每颤抖一次，他的耳朵就在柔软的布料上轻轻地蹭一下。

詹姆斯确信这样一个事实：合上双眼意味着黑暗，意味着陷入令人胆寒的空洞。即使置身明处，他眼角的余光也能够觉察出黑暗的步步紧逼。有时唤起它仅消一串数字与一个名字。他知道，只要一转身，便会丧失原有的边界，如同选择回头的俄耳浦斯。大多数情况下他的黑暗没有具体形貌，无形使其广袤，难以捉摸，因而愈发容易被吞噬。这感觉犹如他们穿越某个历经轰炸的南法小镇时的那次渡河，他必须用手紧紧攀住泥坝的边缘，才不至于摔进汹涌的洪流。

史蒂夫目睹了他夜不能寐时在树林间的游荡。三次。第二次的时候，詹姆斯踩着断裂的枝条与枯叶，径直走向他的藏身之所，说，别再跟着我了。史蒂夫试图否认，但当詹姆斯把手放在他撒谎的脸庞，灰蓝的目光如暗夜下的一股湍流将他蹩脚的伪装冲垮时，他不再言语了。

“你是个糟糕的间谍，罗杰斯。”詹姆斯说，用了他的姓而不是名字，手指挲过他的下颌。带着一点额外亲昵的陌生，更像是摸索，为了重新熟悉某样事物的形状。那里的轮廓不再像他数月前亲手触摸到的那么消瘦了。“现在回去吧。”

意外发生在第三回。尽管有前一晚的提醒在先，詹姆斯仍然发觉出除自己之外的行踪。他早该想到，史蒂夫从来不会就那样放弃——倘若如此，他如今就不会在此处站立。脚步声停住了，而詹姆斯像是终于被这固执又沉默的跟随惹恼。他掌心发热，呼吸沉重，情绪与心脏好似炉底的火星，嗡嗡地烧起来。转过身，他疾步走过去，每一步像是踏在焖燃着的干净石头上，留下木炭似的痕迹。詹姆斯猛然抓住史蒂夫的手肘，趁后者反应回神之前把他掼到树干上，紧紧地压住这具能够轻易挣脱他的身躯。他想打一架，或者随便开枪击中些什么，伤害或被伤害都好，只要能抵消他体内日益滋长的绝望。詹姆斯知道这是不正常的：莫名的暴戾，无从宣泄的孤独，日复一日的沉默。腹部跳动的伤口牵扯出更多血肉模糊的，隐蔽的疼痛。他想，战争终于把他扭曲成另一个人。在战场上，他学会的第一件事就是不能随意结交朋友，因为没有时间留给随之而来的悲伤和哀悼。詹姆斯咬着牙，喘息粗重，额头抵在史蒂夫裸露的咽喉，眼睛盯着他脖子下方的一个小小凹口，在锁骨之上。皮肤的悬崖，其中汇聚的阴影是夜晚笼罩下的海域。他想跳进去，好让自己在此地安全地栖身，等待这阵风暴似的怒意平息。他的某一部分似乎总是想这样要他，召唤他回归对方身体的欲望，无论他们曾经是何种模样，无论他们如今是何种模样，仿佛这是唯一能阻止他们在这个筋疲力竭的世界中继续破碎的方式。

“也许你应该把我留在那里。”詹姆斯甫一开口便后悔了。即便是冲着一个麻木不仁的人，这话也显得过于残忍了。于是他又说：“我很抱歉。”

史蒂夫抿起嘴，垂下眼睑，不置可否地注视着他。摩西看着他的羊羔。“只要我活着就会去救你。”

詹姆斯干涩地笑了一下，像是听见某种无意识的梦呓。“你不可能，”他顿了顿，“你不可能拯救所有的人，史蒂夫。就像我没法一直都看着你，然后你就放任自己去接受了一项人体实验。”

“你介意我现在的样子。”

“我介意你从来没把自己的命当回事，见鬼的！”詹姆斯感到自己体内某些濒临熄灭的部分此刻像是被人用火钳拨了拨，再度现出阴燃的苗头。你可能会死。他选择把后半句埋在余烬里。

史蒂夫眯了眯眼。“我知道自己在做什么，巴克。”他的声音穿行在詹姆斯正在燃烧的部分。“我不想和你吵架。”在他的语调里有一些紧绷的东西，像是被冒犯了，但更多的是未曾消解的疲惫。“我们都需要休息。”

詹姆斯抬起下巴，由下至上地看了他一眼——那眼神令史蒂夫倏地疼痛起来——忽然松开他的手腕，手掌抚上去，按在他左侧心跳的位置。詹姆斯凑近他，低下头，用亲吻填补那个小小的凹口，然后对着他的悬崖模糊低语：

“那这个呢？”

时间从急切的手指边缘流走。当做爱衍化为一种类似燃烧的时刻——嘴唇短暂而渴望的一碰，像是被烫到一般匆忙。他们甚至只脱下了裤子，裤腰部分松松地堆在相叠的膝盖。詹姆斯抚摸他裸露的腿根，另一只手顺着他上身齐整的军装滑下去，握住他湿滑的阴茎，嘴唇贴着他汗湿的后颈发出阵阵喘息。史蒂夫模糊地低声喊了句什么，那听上去像是詹姆斯的名字，但随后他就不肯再泄露一丝。他越是不出声，越是隐忍，詹姆斯便越想用力将他撬开，从这具陌生的躯体里掘出来自过去的线索，尔后握紧。史蒂夫被他顶得浑身发着抖，不断朝前方倾斜，几乎跪在地上，头倚靠树干——那姿态几近告解。

你在为我们告解吗？他近乎恶意地想着，左手力道粗暴地在他大开的两腿之间摸索，掐住阴蒂。史蒂夫张开嘴，猛地吸入一口气，柔软的窄道由此将他裹得更紧。我们此地此刻的所作所为，你的上帝会认为这是比战争更罪恶而不可饶恕的吗？詹姆斯伸出舌头，舔舐他耳后一小片被汗水蛰得泛红的皮肤，双唇压着他的耳廓刻意制造呻吟，像引诱奥德修斯的塞壬。史蒂夫在他的大腿上扭动着，朝另一侧偏去，仿佛决意要逃离那些致命的音节——然而詹姆斯却用手臂拦住他的腰，把他向后拉去，直到他不再瘦弱的脊背彻底地贴住自己敞开的胸膛，直到他们的心脏隔着皮肉与布料同频共振。詹姆斯舔了舔嘴角，将自己抽出来一点，尔后更深地嵌入那条湿热的痉挛的阴道。终于，史蒂夫的喉咙颤动着，溢出一些近似呜咽的声响。他们如今是共犯了。

高潮的一刻，一些不及伏特加清澈、但是比雨水更温暖的物质滴落在他的眼球上。稍后，詹姆斯意识到那其实是他自己的眼泪，在冷掉的月光底下看起来像凝固的盐渍，当你跳进海浪再从中浮出时会被阳光晒干的那种痕迹。几根凉凉的手指小心地揩过他脸上湿润的神情，他向后跪坐下去，终于允许自己颤抖着偎在那只可靠的手腕上。

巴基。史蒂夫说，一面又将他拉近了些。巴克，嗨，嗨，你安全了，你没事，你和我在一起。

“我爱你。”詹姆斯阖上双眼。这是除痛苦以外最能令他产生活着实感的东西。

人们在谈论爱情时，往往会因其甘美的外表而忽略其中暗含的剥夺的成分。事实上，爱一个人通常意味着打破旧时的平衡，接受新的秩序。而眼下，经历了几个月的分离，几个月的失意，他们中的一个裹着全新的形象，另一个则拖着一颗怠惫的心，再次重聚。在新的视角下，有些东西被击得粉碎——沉积在原有的河水底部，揭示出另一条崭新的、暗涌的流向。纵使心像火一般烧着。

在又一次亲眼目睹那种仿佛逆转时间的惊人愈合力之后，詹姆斯不由自主地想起了对方身上那些标志般的疤痕。他曾经用眼睛与手指记录过它们的位置，那幅心领神会的图案。他在那个瞬间意识到它也会存在这样消逝的可能，就像他们的过去对历史学家来说不过是一笔可以被篡改的书写。

詹姆斯还没来得及向史蒂夫询问关于那些伤疤的事，至少在他们回到营地之前，一次都没有。

他被审问，在他们返回的那个下午。胳膊上缠着几圈脏兮兮的纱布，侧颊有一道干涸的血迹。詹姆斯半睁着眼睛，坐在干燥的木头椅子上，头顶悬着盏发热的灯泡，瀑布般的光亮倾泻而下。半小时前，为了止痛，他被注射了半瓶吗啡，如今这团药剂像云雾般将他下沉的意识从这具躯体里轻飘飘地托出来。他们要求他提供被俘的经过，那间实验室里的细节，要求细微到仿佛针管扎进皮肤后遗留的孔迹。詹姆斯像重复自己的军衔、番号与名字那样，以一种半梦半醒的口吻，平板地拼凑起头脑中浮现的混沌：落在壕沟外的炮火，被击碎的弹片飞进石头里，腐烂的泥土扬在每个人身上，呼吸的每一缕烟尘里都藏着一具蒸发掉的尸体；被天空中的磷光照亮的一张张脸，死掉的，活着的，在那样混乱的炼狱中，已然无从分辨。他们中剩下的像牲口一样被赶进纳粹的军工厂，他再一次见到了那种闪着噬人蓝光的武器。还有许多全副武装的士兵，而在这群人之中，有一个戴着眼镜的小个子，用一种检验商品的目光挑拣他们，符合检疫标准的将被推入他的实验室。那目光令他恶心。

他们把我绑在一张床上。先是几次不同程度的电击，在确认我还醒着之后开始给我打针——不，长官，我不知道那是什么鬼东西，我只记得那种感觉。湿润的灰蓝色眼珠薄薄地颤了一下，继而缓慢地扫过房间里的每一张面孔。隔壁的医疗帐篷传来指甲轻叩针筒时的声响，有规律的三下：嗒，嗒，嗒。他收紧了肌肉，两片脸颊往里吸进去。那就像有一把很钝的刀割开你的皮肤，然后往他妈流血的伤口里塞了一把烧得正旺的火柴。火焰点燃了所有的神经和血管，烧尽痛楚与泪水，在一片注定的灰烬里你唯一被允许攥住的只有自己的番号、军衔和姓名。

为首的那几个军官侧过头，小声交谈了片刻。稍后，最左边的那个朝他开口了：“请接着说，中士，接下来他们对你做了什么？”

接下来。詹姆斯喃喃重复道。接下来，他们真的切开了我。四肢，腹腔，也许还有胸口那带。一只手伸进他的身体，拨弄他的内脏。他的肋部生长出幻觉般的撕痛感，逐渐向内部坍塌。我为什么会记得这么清楚？因为，长官，没有麻药，左拉认为清醒的活人才有接受实验的价值。他必须睁着眼睛，一旦被黑暗扼住就意味着一次可能的电击。刀锋在肌群间游走的时刻，他想起了自己的母亲。但他没有提到这个，也没有提到他喊了史蒂夫的名字，一遍又一遍，仿佛它是沙漠里一口清凉的蓝色水井。他可以一再纵身跃入，躲避蔓延的灼痛，直到他们轮番用药物与电流将这份仅有的水源从他开裂的唇上夺走。

很多次，詹姆斯不知道那些时隐时现的记忆支流是否只是自己的梦境，好像吗啡的药效仍未散去，不息地穿行在他的血液里。他没法在意识清楚的时间段里安心地暴露某些黏在皮肤底下的秘密。那段被魔鬼支配的时光，还有那个一片静默、满目疮痍的南法村庄；他们穿过那条没有桥梁的河流，岸边温和的植物光影降入水波，把月光引向铺满深深灰烬的河床。这难道都是他臆想出来的吗？经历过恐惧，并且活了下来——这听起来该是胜利者的宣言，却没能给他带来一丝一毫的骄傲感。

有什么不再一样了。不是蜕变那种缓慢地抽离，而是人在亲历巨大的变故之后，出于本能的防御机制，选择性地封存或隐藏起某些部分。在他的身上存在一种缄默的，游离的，冷漠的东西，犹如一枚蚌被鱼贩手中的刀刃剔除了肉质，只留下坚硬却随时可能被凿碎的壳与缝隙间粗糙的沙砾。独自一人在帐篷的时候，詹姆斯褪去上衣，低头审视自己赤裸的身体。那些仍在疼痛的伤口，多数已辨不清最初的形貌，进入疤痕形成的最后阶段，化为不和谐的肉粉色凸起，像毛衣的线头。它们中无关紧要的大部分会在达成各自的使命后从皮肤上隐去，余下的少部分，譬如他腋下那道斜向后腰的痕迹（它的始作俑者是五年前某个技艺不精的裁缝手中的剪刀），久而久之，融为身体海域中的岛屿，提醒看到它们的所有人：这曾是我们的生活，我们的生命。肚脐，人类身上最原始的疤痕——耶稣也有肚脐，不是吗？身为神之子却依然无力摆脱肉体的束缚，这多少解释了他不肯信教的原因：一项本质脱胎于我们自身的事物，你又如何能信任，祂将会超越永恒之上呢？

一只手掀开帆布，一阵混合了植物香气与盐水气味的风涌入这间帐篷。史蒂夫走了进来，他换下了那身包在军装里的紧身服，脸上的神情是詹姆斯所熟悉的、掺了些紧张的坚定，看上去更像他自己了。

詹姆斯盯着他的左手。

“你在流血。”

不是我的血。史蒂夫说。“是盖博。我刚才去了医疗帐篷，他们在他的左臂靠近肩膀的位置发现了新的弹片。”

“他怎么样了？”

“我离开的时候医生正在缝合伤口，他的身体状况比他们预估的要好得多。”他能够感受到史蒂夫的视线正停留在他右肋附近的一块伤痕上。那是新的，来自三个月前的一枚子弹。“谈话怎么样，一切还顺利吗，他们有没有为难你？”

“没有，没什么特别的，你知道。”詹姆斯以一种对他们两个来说稍显刻意的轻松口吻说道，“我想，至少成功让他们相信了我没被九头蛇的实验改造成一个潜在的威胁。”

假使他的本意是同从前在布鲁克林时一样，通过讲一个蹩脚的笑话来缓解两人之间拉满弓弦般的气氛，那么失败不仅是显而易见，甚至是可以被预知的——他们都不再是、也永远不会再是那两个在做完爱后会因为饿着的肚子而笑作一团的男孩了。史蒂夫的肩膀因为这句话明显缩了缩，无法承受般微微耷拉下去。现在他看起来比实际上小了点。他望着詹姆斯，那眼神像是后者原地冲他开了一枪。

“别，”半晌，他说。“别那么评价自己。对我来说，你永远都会是巴基·巴恩斯。”

“那些伤疤，”詹姆斯突然朝他走近，抛出一个他意料之外的疑问。“你身上还有那些伤疤吗？”

他靠向史蒂夫，攥紧对方的手臂，手在他顺从的身体上摸来抚去。动作急迫，却不含丝毫情色的意味。深陷洪流之中的人，错过了沿途的浮木，亟需抓住任何可能令自己停泊的根系。“我记得这里。”他的手指最终按在他肚脐上方一英寸左右的位置。“你当时在帮一位女士追缴她的钱包。”

“是啊，然后我被捅了一刀，还因此进了医院。”史蒂夫说，“现在它已经不在那里了——不止是它。”

詹姆斯的手慢慢从他的军服下摆滑了出来，史蒂夫随即握住了它。

“这对你来说意味着什么吗？”

是的，它有。詹姆斯喃喃地说。“它们让我感觉活着。”

史蒂夫静默了片刻。“所以你希望我变回原来的我吗？”

“不。”令他意外的是，詹姆斯快速否决了这个想法。“不，事实上，我很高兴，你恢复了健康，而且是彻底地。我只是……”他深深地吸入一口气，脸颊埋在方才被扯得松开的领口附近，“我会怀念它们，那些我枕着你不安的心跳和呼吸惊醒的日子，但用它们来换你如今的健康？一点也不。”

过了一会儿，他又说：“有时我真希望这场战争从未发生过。”

史蒂夫的手指掖进他的发丝间，抚摸一只流浪猫一般摩挲他的头皮。“我们会没事的。”在他的嗓音里有一些牢不可破的东西，像是已经做好了要为什么战斗的准备，且将无往不利。“我向你保证。”

或许。詹姆斯叹了口气。“我只是希望，”他带着一种近似洞悉的口吻说，“如果我们可以拥有更多的时间。”

TBC


	2. 番外：锡心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基在阿扎诺被俘之前所寄出的最后一封信

史蒂夫，

再过五六个小时，我的部队就要穿越国境线进入意大利，途径蒙特尔基、佛罗伦萨、安吉亚里、阿扎诺，就像一群在地图上到处流浪的吉普赛人。现在，我支开了其他人，独自躲在一间被炸毁的小教堂，背靠玛利亚的石膏像，面对一个半男半女的天使雕塑，写着这封你也许永远不会收到的信。没有月亮，暴雨已经下了一夜。在教堂的穹顶，是一个追击炮炸开的大洞，仿佛这个临时的避难所向这个世界半敞开的胸怀，拥抱着炮弹一般划破天空的闪电，湿润的草木气味，还有孤零零的鸟叫声。雨水落在这张被我捡来的纸张上，让文字的重量加倍。

而我握着这张纸，像把手放在一本厚重的《圣经》之上。我向你写下我的祈祷。这个可怕的念头最开始冒出来的时候，我被自己吓了一跳。我是指，我不能仅凭一时的自私，而擅自将我在此地经受的痛苦、怒火与惫怠加诸于你。毕竟这与我正在努力的一切相悖：那就是拼命将你推离这座残酷的地狱。这就是我现在正在做的，这就是我战斗的理由，史蒂夫。我最不愿意发生的事，就是看到你承受这些，看到你不顾一切地将自己送入死神的领地。但是眼下，我所在的部队刚结束一场艰难的进攻。在我给你写信的一个小时之前，我帮着随行的护士，将一个男人烧焦的手指从黏着的枪柄上掰开。当我屏住呼吸靠近他时，看见他脖子上的狗牌刻着他的名字。詹姆斯。又一个詹姆斯在我眼前死去。这就好像倒在一个毫无关系的陌生人的臂弯里，你会更容易发觉那面照出自己选择的镜子。那之后，趁没人注意，我溜走了，逃来了这里。我需要一些活着的慰藉，一些能让我产生实质存在的感觉，而这些只有你能给我，不是我周围的同伴，不是随军的牧师。在这个地方，除了自身，余下的不过只是战争的残骸。

最初几个晚上，我在秋日寒冷的空气中汗流浃背，睁着双眼直到天亮，没法像其他人那样安稳地沉入睡眠的怀抱。行军床算不上我睡过最糟糕的地方。事实上，最让我感觉疲惫的不是随时有可能尾随而至的死亡，而是四周空落落的寂静，指缝里干涸的血迹，浓雾般弥漫的阴影。燃料不够的时候，我们会用死去战士的衣服作为替代。曾有半个月的时间，一闭上眼睛，我就看见火，看见河流，人们争先恐后地跳入河水，像进入舞池。但很快，火光随着高涨的淤泥蔓延整条大河，如同焚烧中的血；子弹射入河水的表面，仿佛撕裂一层透明的丝绸。我不能——我对脑海中那些发疯一般的哭喊无计可施，我不能就这么心安理得地将它们驱逐出自己的大脑。“别那样逼自己。”我几乎能想象到你在这里，把你的手盖在我的脸上，用一种类似劝哄的语调如此对我说。在你的面前，我仿佛仍然只是那个时不时会出错的孩子，尽管我认为自己才是那个惯常充当保护者角色的人（这话你向来不乐意听，我知道）。陷入你的注视，那感觉像是我正被毫无保留、全心全意地爱着。我可以感受到你指骨的重量，剪得参差不齐的指甲，它们托住我，似乎我的整个生命刚刚在你手中孵化而出。而这正是我竭力从这场灾难的余烬中保全下来的事物。

在炮火无尽的碾压下，曾经伟大的城市如今已变得渺小，而当下伟大的城市也曾一度渺小。没有什么能被捆绑住，没有什么恒久不变，一切都在流动。可你却是我们中对于这个真实的世界而言不可征服的那个。史蒂夫，很多时候，面对社会墨守成规的某些部分，我总是筋疲力尽，想要像其他人那样，学着顺流而下。但你教会我的却是，不要被你周遭发生的一切驯化，即便那是约定俗成的伦理规则。你把一切归拢起来，成为变化中的一个和谐体。坦白地说，如果你不是我的力量，我将不会强大。大部分时候，你表现得像个天生的斗士，仿佛刚从烈焰中走出，浑身燃烧着接近吞噬的能量，常常主动或被动地推着走进各种各样的麻烦。“这些伤痛是无益且没有意义的。”一次争吵过后，我忍不住这样责备你。然而你告诉我：“并不总是这样。”于是，我以一种事后想起来过于苛刻的口吻诘问道：“那它们有什么用？你能说清楚这个吗？”也许是疼痛与方才结束的争斗令你耗尽心神，你难得没有用刻薄话来讽刺我，而是认真地回答：“它们是活着的一部分。”我反驳你：“活着并不意味着暴力行为。”但接着你望向我，说出了那句令我永生难忘的话：“爱也是一种暴力行为。”

回想起来，那场对话之所以在当下没能继续下去，多半是因为那时的我无法全然理解这句话的含义所在。无论是从幼时开始的亲人之爱，抑或身边的友人之爱，再有可能，那些同我约会过的女孩们，他们给予我的更多是一种类似包容的情感，像是张开的翅膀下的那层䎃羽，让我可以安心地陷落。但你赋予我的却是另一种截然相反的真相，让我知晓了，爱原来也可以同时成为瓦解与重塑生活的暴行之一。这便是我在你身边时常感到撕裂的原因了：时刻都在经历被打碎与重组。

另一件事，我注意到那些被你掩藏在愤怒表象下的部分，一些更加本质的事物：尽管你经受了比一般人更多的来自外界的非难，却依然在面对这个抛却原则的世界时选择敞开你的伤口，并对它的未来葆有长久的希望。信念的盔甲将你裹得牢牢的，你嘴角的淤青，你的毫不妥协，来势汹汹的爱，那些我始终无法穿透的事物，共同构成了我生命中关于你的真相；又或者是，你在无意间用它们塑造出了一部分的我，爱人成为他们彼此的造物主，从而自神的管辖中剥离而出。我们选择出走祂的伊甸园是因为需要呼吸与自由，除此之外，这个世界的某些规则对我们而言没有分别。

那些日子，在七月那个命定般的黄昏过后，我们小心翼翼，在众人面前掩饰起对彼此的渴望，向对方伸出手臂，不为拥抱，只为保持身体的平衡；每天，我结束了码头的工作，而你等在我们曾一起喂过海鸥的位置，准备接我回家。你二十岁生日之后的第二天，我们搬进了属于自己的地方。这是我的主意，为了能有更多共处的时间，而不仅仅是一顿晚餐、一个稍纵即逝的午后，或是心照不宣的舞厅之夜。我没法忍受只是注视而不能触碰你，如果人类单是依靠眼神便可以达成抚摸的意图，那为什么还要生出皮肤？在那间我们付不起暖气费的小小屋子里，挤在唯一的一张单人床垫上——莎拉过世后，你不得不卖掉大部分的家具以维系生活——墙壁永远因潮湿而斑驳，毯子也没能厚实到足以令两个人都远离寒潮。我们终于可以毫不避讳地接吻，按照各自的意愿绘制轮廓的边界，偶尔必须想方设法躲着邻居们的耳朵做爱，但大多数时候，单纯满足于手脚交缠的亲密。我还记得你的胸膛与心跳在我手掌下蔓延起伏的模样，光滑的月光淌过你的皮肤，仿佛一条迎向你的、忠诚于你的河流。

某些时候，我不得不把一条毛巾垫在你的身体下面以保全我们的床单，因为你在流血。尽管我对此没有太多的顾忌，却也知晓这项秘密于你而言的处境与负担。史蒂夫，你是否曾注意到，注意到我意识到这一切的时间要远比对你亲口道出那几个单词的时刻早得多？以前我说过很多次，把它们当作某种锦上添花的装饰物送给交好的女孩们，以此换取她们的笑容或同等的爱慕，却从来没有对你说过。我想我是在害怕，史蒂夫，不是害怕你的拒绝，或者我们之间的全部只是我在自作多情。我害怕的是，当我说我爱你时，你不信任的眼神，我害怕的是在你看来，我已经成了这样一个不真诚的人。曾经我总是过于轻易地抛出那些字眼，就像随手丢掷一枚硬币，因而造成的影响也就愈发难以消除。“别犯傻了。”你对我说，接着用一个吻拂去多余的争辩。那就让我来爱你。你说，让我像女人那样爱你，像孩子那样爱你，像我自己那样爱你，我不害怕给出它们。

而如果撑起我对活下去的热望的并不是这些，那它还能是什么呢？

虽然我知道你对此有诸多不同的看法，但，无论经由怎样冠冕堂皇的口吻粉饰，无可否认的是，史蒂夫，战争的缘由还是战争。部队里的面孔几乎每天都在轮替，你来不及向见到的每个人微笑问好，也无从去体面地道别。我们中间有英国人，法国人，非洲人，还有亚洲人。当你们穿着相同的服装，土头灰脸地缩在战壕里时，忽然之间，民族与国家，最初这两样象征我们身份的东西，成为了一种无关紧要的流动的部分，一种正逐渐消弭的界限。有一回，随行的牧师带领我们做例行的祷告。“愿上帝保佑你平安。”他说。我朝他点头，心里想的却是：根本没有上帝。

老实说，我曾经也怀疑过，犹豫过，认为也许我们如今所做的一切是有意义的——然而我目睹的却是，人们被暴力拒之门外并遭受侮辱。身处一个充满惊惧的环境，当愤怒成为人的常态情绪，当过去不正常的逐渐被合理化，人们从杀戮中获得愉悦，我正深陷于这样的泥沼中。你知道人的骨骼可以有多脆弱吗？我知道，我体会过那种感觉，那让我想起爬树时被踩断的树枝。我记得很清楚，第一次亲手扭断一个人脖子的那天是在南法的边境。那是个比我们年轻得多的男孩，我抓住他的时候，他正试图拿一柄小刀划开我的肚子，但我更快，也更强壮——我用胳膊拧住了他的脖子，紧接着……他死的时候睁着眼睛，是泥土的颜色，嘴巴蠕动了一下，我猜那大概是他在念自己的母亲。尽管我们是敌人，但他原来也曾是一个母亲的儿子，或许未来将成为某个人的丈夫，然而战争让所有人别无选择。结果你已经知晓了，但你不会明白的是接下来我所做的事：我捡起那把小刀，插进了他的尸体。我这样重复了三次，每一次都捅进不同的位置，最后甚至割烂了他的脸。其实我知道他已经死了，不可能再进行反抗，但我只是，我只是无法停止心底跳动的那个疯狂的念头。万一呢？丢下刀的那一刻我浑身都在颤抖，但那并非是由于恐惧或劫后余生的庆幸，而是出自一种难以言喻的快感——我杀了他，他死了，而我胜利了。在那一瞬间，这场战争，它和它长久以来的阴影，终于吞噬了我。

上帝保佑（这是祂做的唯一一件好事），你不在这里，也就永远不必看见这一面的我。

至于现在，瞧，天快亮了。但是，老天，我受够了欧洲，受够了这场战争，史蒂夫。我想回家。回到布鲁克林那间没有暖气的屋子和永远在嘎吱作响的床垫那里。我会坐着那艘如离开时一样拥挤的轮渡回到码头，海鸥的羽毛像坠落的鲜花掉上被曙光点燃的甲板。我要乘着清晨的第一班电车，取出花盆底下的钥匙打开生锈的门锁。偷偷摸进我们的卧室，你一定还没醒来，缩在被子下面，露出半个乱糟糟的脑袋，像只湿漉漉的雏鸟。我要在你身边躺下来，双手握住你冰凉的脚趾，吻你，还有你那明亮的蓝色双眼与暴躁的梦中呓语。你的拳头攥在我的胸口上方，小小的，有力的，滚烫的，仿佛炉膛的中央，一颗心的形状。再用我们能买得起的唯一一张毛毯，亲手将我们裹成温暖的一团，藏进共同的睡梦里面。我要把自己埋进你的羽毛，而你会你困倦的手指与平稳的呼吸，将你和我一起从这个绝望的世界救走，然后再也不回来。

你永远的，  
巴基·巴恩斯


End file.
